


Until I Wrap Myself Inside Your Arms, I Cannot Rest

by PrinceSweetPea



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, F/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Sex Magic, Sex Pollen, Smut, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 06:43:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21266738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceSweetPea/pseuds/PrinceSweetPea
Summary: Halloween is often a night of supernatural mischief, but Rory never expected a tarot reading to turn deadly. She turns to the only person who can save her for a night they will never forget.





	Until I Wrap Myself Inside Your Arms, I Cannot Rest

“Hello, Mantle. How can I be of service on this fine Hallows’ Eve?” Rory asked monotonously, not bothering to look up from her book as the bell above the door dinged. Reggie Mantle shuffled inside, slightly taken aback by the effortless identification. He pulled his hood off and cleared his throat as he approached her, though his voice still seemed to break when he spoke.

“I’m here for a reading, I guess.” Her eyebrow raised as she finally allowed her eyes to leave the page to give him a once-over. She hummed, dragging her finger to bend the corner of the page before shutting the book.

“Can’t manage to schedule a reading with one of your daddy’s friends in The Order?” She chuckled.

“The Order doesn’t dabble in party tricks.” Reggie scoffed. ‘_Party trick?’ I’ll show you ‘party trick.’_

“Tarot or crystal gazing?” Rory questioned, rising from the leather armchair and sauntering toward her divination table at the center of the small room.

“Tarot… I guess.” He fidgeted with his sleeve. His eyes scanned the many small bottles that lined the shelves, attempting to decipher the runes that labeled them.

“You sure are doing a lot of guessing.” She quipped with a grin as she took her seat. He grunted in response, obviously paying her no mind.

“What’s this?” Reggie asked, his eyes glued to a small bottle of a luminescent pink powder. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from it.

“Ah, that… That is called ‘Linunt Fucoque et Venerem,’ or ‘the pollen of Venus.’ Very potent and very dangerous, if not used correctly.”

“What do you mean? What is it for?”

“It’s used for mainly spicing things up in the bedroom,” Rory wiggled her eyebrows, leaning further back into her chair and propping a leg over the wooden armrest. “Couples come in, desperate for a final attempt to save their relationship, and I give them a very minuscule amount for them to either breathe in or dissolve in a drink, then _bam_. It’s basically a metaphysical aphrodisiac. It… _heightens the senses_, so to speak.” Rory retrieved a bundle of sage from a small wooden box and lit the end before wafting the smoke over a stack of tarot cards.

“What’s so dangerous about that?” Reggie snorted, seemingly more interested by the second.

“It’s all in the dosing, really; on one hand, not enough and nothing really happens that can’t be taken care of by oneself. On the other hand, too much and it’ll take hours to satisfy.”

“How much is too much?”

“A full ounce.” Rory stated before placing the burning sage in a bowl, letting it extinguish naturally.

“And anything more than that?” Reggie turned to her; his brow raised in a perfect arch mischievously.

“If you don’t have a partner or there’s no one around for you to _work it out_ with for a couple of days… death.” She shrugged nonchalantly. His face fell as he took a long step in her direction away from the shelves. A chill rippled through his body like electricity.

“Right, anyway… Let’s get this freakshow on the road.” Reggie mumbled as he took a seat at the small, circular table. _Freakshow? _She gritted her teeth, not keen on letting his snide comment and attitude go unaddressed.

“Choose one of these four stacks. Pick the one that resonates with you,” Reggie snorted at her request before picking the third stack to the left. Rory shot daggers at him as she spread half of the stack into a fan shape in front of him before pulling out several cards. So far, it wasn’t the most positive of readings. “Now, what question would you like to ask?” She inquired apprehensively.

“Will Veronica ever get back with me?” He asked, seeming defeated. Rory furrowed her brow as she let the energy of the cards guide her hand before landing on the right one. She flipped it over and placed it before him.

“_The Hanged Man_. It’s probably best that you let her go,” She informed him before pausing. She stiffened as the hairs on the back of her neck stood. “What question did you _really_ come to ask?” His body went rigid; his jaw clenching and unclenching. “I’m sensing some… familial conflict,” Her hand was unexpectedly moving over the cards again, immediately guiding her to flip one over. _Death_. He immediately stood, snatching her wrist tight in his hand, which made her lose her grip on the card. It gracefully fluttered to the ground. “Reggie, that doesn’t mean what you’re assuming it does, let me –"

“How _dare_ you. This whole thing has been a waste of my time. You clearly have no idea what you’re doing.”

“Sorry to disappoint you, Reginald, but a reading is only as good as the person asking for one.” Rory countered shakily, struggling to free herself from his grip.

“Witch!... Bitch!” He clamored. Her nails dug into her palms.

“Actually, I’m both. Take your fucking hands off of me,” She demanded. He shoved her wrist toward her as he released his grip before promptly turning on his heel toward the door. She quickly faced her palm outward before snapping her hand into a fist and spinning it upward. He tugged on the handle, but it wouldn’t budge. “You still have to pay me, asshole.”

“Like hell. Unlock the fucking door.”

“Pay me.”

“I’ll report you to The Order!” Reggie threatened. Rory scoffed.

“I don’t answer to _The Order_,” She mocked him. He lunged toward the shelves and grabbed the small, luminescent bottle. “Reggie, no!” She reached for him. He pulled the fabric of his hoodie over his nose before throwing the vessel at her feet, the shattering of the glass turning the entire contents to dust as it swirled into the air around her. She tried to hold her breath as long as she could but soon succumbed to a different type of suffocation that she couldn’t recover from. By the time the dust settled, Reggie was nowhere to be seen, appearing to have vanished in the cloud of smoke.

* * *

Rory banged her fist on the door as she struggled to support herself; between her dizziness and the unsteadiness of her legs, thighs squeezed almost painfully together, she was surprised that she was still able to stand at all. Her desperation brought her to the last place she would have normally considered going, but she had no other choice. All of her former options were out of reach – either long gone from Riverdale or in committed relationships. After a few seconds, which felt like hours, passed, she pounded on the door with more force. Her heart violently thrummed against her ribcage to the point where she thought it was going to explode. “Sweet Pea, please open the fucking door!” A wave of pain surged through her, making her fall forward to fully lean on the door with a _thud_. The door suddenly swung open and Rory was now crashing into the slightly damp gang member, his quick reflexes sending his arms to securely support her body.

“Rory? What are you –” Sweet Pea huffed, out of breath from clumsily pulling on a pair of gray sweats to answer the door after his shower. She cut him off by smashing her lips to his, frantic to relieve her increasing pain and the sharp ache of her core. They definitely weren’t at this level – hell, they were barely past secretive, longing glances. His eyebrows furrowed as he apprehensively returned the kiss before pushing her shoulders back from him. “What the fuck?”

“Fuck, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. I can’t –” Her knees buckled as she squeezed her thighs tighter. He caught her once more.

“What the hell are you doing?” He interrogated.

“_Linunt Fucoque et Venerem_.” She explained with a rasp, resting her head on his bare chest as she involuntarily dug her nails into his biceps. Sweet Pea felt the color drain from his face before he pulled her inside the trailer, quickly scanning the trees outside before he locked the door behind them. She had mentioned the substance’s potency once before, the first time he had visited the shop. He didn’t know too much about it, but he could see that whatever it had done to her was not self-inflicted. He helped her over to his bed before carefully sitting next to her. She hastily tugged her sweater over her head and flung it across the room. It felt like she had a fire underneath her skin, incinerating her veins. Her lips had lost their color, her eyes wide with pupils dilated, and sweat was sheeting off her body.

“Who did –”

“Reggie Mantle,” She interrupted through gritted teeth. _It burns. Burning, burning, burning. _She yanked her tank top off of her body and began to claw at her skin before her hands ran over the sharp points of her nipples through the flimsy cloth. The desperation for any kind of touch – that delicious friction – was growing by the second as her vision blurred. Rory crawled over to straddle him, her hands winding into the hair at the nape of his neck as she started to kiss down his jaw with uncontrollable desperation. Sweet Pea, obviously confused and caught off guard, could do nothing but rest his hands on her hips as his eyes fell closed. “I know this is crazy,” Rory breathed between open-mouthed kisses along his jugular, “but I wouldn’t be asking you if I had any other choice. I wouldn’t ask… I wouldn’t –” The pain was too intense.

“Rory, I can’t –” Sweet Pea furrowed his brow as his hips instinctively ground up into her clothed, drenched core. Electricity. She bit down on her lip to suppress a moan. He placed a hand on her knee, intending to remove her from him, but ended up sliding it up her thigh and underneath her skirt to grab her ass. After licking down his Serpent tattoo, she removed her lips from his neck and reattached them to his waiting mouth. “Rory, I can’t do this,” Sweet Pea mumbled breathlessly into her mouth between hot, heavy kisses. “I mean, I really want to, but it isn’t fair to you. You’re not in your right mind. I don’t want you to regret this.” His cock betrayed his words, hard as can be beneath thin sweatpants.

“I can’t regret anything if I’m dead,” she whined urgently. “Do you not want me?”

“Don’t be stupid.” He rasped as he met her eyes, cupping her jaw and stroking her cheek with his thumb. She nuzzled into his palm as she ground her hips down onto him. “How couldn’t I?”

“Please, Sweet Pea. Fuck me, please,” That’s all it takes for him to finally give in. He pressed her shoulders back off of him and onto the bed against his pillows, pushing her skirt up as he laid on his stomach to be level with her. He apprehensively kissed her inner thighs, coated with her wetness, as he made his way to her core and gently kissed the cloth-covered bundle of nerves. She moaned low, almost animalistic; the sensation was heightened beyond compare and her hands fisted into his sheets. He pulled her panties to the side and licked a thick stripe upward. “_Oh, my fucking –_” Sweet Pea attached his lips to her clit, alternating between licking and sucking as he brought his middle finger to push into her slowly, gliding in and out of her with ease. She’s suddenly already undone, quick to come by amplified pleasure.

“Do you like that?” He taunted between movements of his tongue through her orgasm, smirking when she whimpered in response and her hands wound in his hair. He inserted another digit and expertly curled upward against her walls. “You taste so good, baby,” Rory’s head was spinning; she felt like she was going to implode as a familiar ache pooled in her abdomen once more. As he felt her walls begin to tighten again, his fingers pumped into faster. “You going to come again? Go on, come for me, Rory.” He’s a lot less careful than he should be, too absorbed in the way her pussy squeezed around his fingers as she shivered from the pleasure. Her vision went blurry as she came undone, curses leaving her mouth mixed with his name as she trembled underneath the strong hand that attempted to steady her. It wasn’t enough.

Suddenly the position is different and she tugs at the waistband of his sweatpants, pulling them down far enough for his cock to spring free and slap up against his abdomen. Her flimsy bra and skirt are long forgotten, somewhere amongst the trailer’s belongings. They move together like they’ve done this many times before, completely forgetting the foreign element of it all. Rory kneels between his open legs and lowers her mouth onto him, swirling her tongue at his tip, licking all the precum before taking nearly all of him into her mouth. Gagging slightly, she hollows out her cheeks and bobs her head, causing him to suck in a sharp breath as his hand finds the back of her head and guides her. She moans when he tugs her hair, and the vibrations at the back of her throat alone made him want to spill down her throat. Sweet Pea pulls her up to him, kissing her hard as she lines his cock up with her entrance before sinking down; she’s so tight and hot that it makes his head spin. “Fuck, you take all of me like such a good girl.” He praised with a groan, screwing his eyes shut as he focused on her dripping core squeezing around his cock. He thrust upward into her at an agonizing pace just to listen to her whimpers and watch her face contort with ecstasy.

“You feel so fucking good,” Rory moaned breathlessly, bucking her hips in attempts of increasing the friction. The pain was gone for now, in its place – pleasure. “Faster, Sweet Pea. Harder, please.” He obliged, bringing his thumb to rub circles at her clit. She fell forward against his chest; a writhing, moaning mess on top of him as he secured his other arm around her waist to steady her as he relentlessly slammed into her. Her walls began to tighten much more intensely than the times before. He flipped them over, positioning her legs over his shoulders to find a deeper angle.

“Jesus,” Sweet Pea growled into her neck, biting where neck meets shoulder and then soothing it with his tongue. Frantic hands in hair as mouths couple, tongues swirling against each other as his thrusts get sloppier and sloppier. He won’t last much longer, and she’s already on the brink of her third orgasm. He fucks her more roughly, says the dirtiest things that make her eyes roll back, unable to concentrate on just one single feeling. “You want me to fuck it out of you?” Rory rakes her nails up his back and he hisses, relishing in the pain. He groaned, fingertips gripping her hips so tight that he’s sure that there will be bruises as he pulls her hips down onto him – she doesn’t mind one bit. It hits them both unexpectedly; she’s a writhing, begging mess underneath him and it’s enough to send him over the edge. He pulls out immediately, hot cum thick on her abdomen as their chests heaved; her head spinning, spinning, spinning. The night – the next few days – were long until over.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween, ghouligans.  
\- Riley


End file.
